


The Castle Of Glass

by stutter_punk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Artist Castiel, Character Death, Dean Dies, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Human Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Linkin Park - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marine Dean, POV Third Person, Shy Castiel, Soldier Dean, Soldier Dean Winchester, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Student Castiel, Student Dean, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter_punk/pseuds/stutter_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the winter of 1995 when Dean first met Castiel. They were both sixteen years old... It was the start of a friendship that was meant to last a life time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Castle Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song "Castle Of Glass" By Linkin Park. A great song, which I recommend you go listen too.  
> Here's a link to the song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRGSHvlu9Ss  
> (Sorry in advance for all the feels for this story..)

It was the winter of 1995 when Dean first met Castiel. They were both sixteen years old...

Castiel sat by himself in the back of his form room, during a break he had, a pencil in his left hand, a foam stress ball in his right. He was sketching out a drawing of a man with long spanned feathery wings, into a old, worm and tatty drawing pad. 

His lapis blue eyes focused on the drawing, he didn’t hear the footsteps on someone walking behind him.

"Neat drawing, you've got some real talent" a voice said from behind him.

Castiel turned to see a guy. He was tall for his age and had slightly tanned skin. His dark brown eyes looking at the drawing, his jet black military cut hair spiked up with jell.

"Thanks..." Castiel said quietly

"Its nothin, oh, I'm Dean by the way, I transferred here a few days ago, with my young brother Sam. "

Castiel smiled

"Well, its nice to meet you, I'm Castiel...."

"That's neat, Hey can I sit with you...?" Dean asked. 

Castiel just nodded. "Sure" he said as he offered up the chair next to him, pulling his backpack from the plastic chair

Dean sat with him, and smiled softly.

They didn't know this at the time, but this was just the beginning of a friendship that would have lasted a life time....

\---------------------------

The autumn of 2002 was when Dean told Castiel his plan, what he wanted to do in the future.  
Dean thought that he’d only be staying in town for a few weeks, then be moving on, leaving Castiel behind. But, unlike all the other times before, John stayed in one place, and let the boys go to school.  
This meant, that Dean and Castiel had become close over the many years of them hanging around at school.  
The two of them sat in the local park. The sky was cloudy and the air was brisk. They were both in their final year of collage, and were about to embark on a new adventure in life

"Hey Cas, I know I've already asked you this... But what are you going to do now, now that we've finished collage...?" Dean asked as he looked to his friend. Castiel looked to Dean, he smiled.

"Accountancy... I'm hoping to become an accountant.... What about you Dean...?" 

"I'm going to become a Marine, Cas.... Follow in my Dad’s footsteps, and make him proud... I’m going to prove him wrong. I’m gonna make him take back every bad thing, he ever said about me..!!”

\---------------------------

Summer 2003 was when Dean was deported to Afghanistan.

Having completed his training at the top of his class, he was sure to make it through with ease.

Dean had promised Castiel he'd write to him as much as he could, along with calling him and sending emails here and there.

"You promise you'll write to me Dean...?" Castiel asked, with a undertone of sadness and fear in his voice, for what seemed like the thousandth time

"Yes, yes of course, you're my closest friend. I won't just abandon you and forget about you..!! "

"I know... I know...It’s just, I—I’m scared, That you’ll end up.. You’ll end up getting hurt, or kill-" 

Castiel was silenced, by Dean pulling him close, into a tight hug.

"Castiel, it’s okay... Its gonna be okay, I'm not a ignorant grunt with more brawl than brains. I promise I will be fine. Look, I will write to you as much as I can, I'll also call you..? And email you if I have the internet..." Dean said, holding back tears in his vibrant green eyes.

\---------------------------

Over the next year, The two friends exchanged letter, back and forth. They talked about many things, from news from their families, to the gossip from their friends... 

It was obvious to everyone around the two of them, that they were hopelessly in love with one-another. 

Ether one could never bring themselves to confess their feelings. The boys in Dean’s regiment would always joke “How’s your boyfriend doing~?”. Dean smiling at this, he'd let the jokes run off him, like water over a ducks back. He’d smiled and joke along, saying things like “He’s doing fine, thanks”

This went on, the letters, the emails, the jokes..., until it all suddenly stopped in the spring of 2004.

Instead, Castiel was greeted with the solemn expression of Sam Winchester, Dean’s younger brother... Along with a clean, crisp, white envelope, sealed with a wax stamp of the US military. Addressed to Castiel himself.

Castiel opened the letter carefully. He read it... And the read it again... And again.. And again..  
He read the letter, over and over, until his vision became blurred with tears.  
“N-No..De-Dean..!!” Were the only words he could conger up, through a chocked sob.

Castiel had been sent a letter of condolence, along with medical report. The medical report was Dean's, and the letter was addressed to Dean’s second next-of-kin. 

Dean had been caught in a messy situation. He’d stepped on a ID, and didn’t make it.. 

He died in the line of duty...

Leaving nothing but feelings of regret and sorrow in Castiel’s mind.


End file.
